On Rainy Days
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Aneh memang, tapi itulah yang membuatku begitu menyukai hujan.


**Ini Fict ke 2-ku, n smoga ja lebih baik dari fictku yg kmaren.**

**Arigatou buat senpai-senpai yg sdh mmbrkan kritik n saran, itu sngat mmbantu skali.. ^^**

** n Arigatou buat minna-san smua yg berkenan membaca fict saya ni.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei  
**

**Warning : OCC, Oneshot, Sakura's POV, Typo bertebaran  
**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno**

**~ON RAINY DAYS~  
**

** Story By : Airashii-chan desu  
**

**~Happy Reading~  
**

Suara gemercik air hujan yang cukup deras dari langit membuatku suka.

Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku sekolah di Konoha High School, dan aku sangat menyukai hujan, aku berharap hujan turun setiap hari.

Tapi, keinginanku itu mestinya tidak masuk akal. Jika benar-benar terjadi kemungkinan akan terjadi banjir, 'kan?

Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, meskipun harapanku itu terkabul walaupun tidak terjadi setiap hari, itu sudah mmbuatku bahagia karena aku masih bisa bersama dengan seorang cowok yang aku sukai, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Untunglah hari ini hujan," gumamku pelan sembari berdiri di dekat pintu gedung sekolah dan melihat tetesan-tetesan air yang turun dari langit.

Aku sangat menantikannya, padahal selama 2 hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Konoha ini. Meskipun tidak begitu deras tapi momen inilah yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, karena..

"Sakura, kau tidak bawa payung lagi?"

Eh? Tiba-tiba ada suara cowok yang menyapaku dengan nada datar yang menjadi khas bicaranya cowok itu.  
Dan, tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah mengenali suara cowok itu.

Tapi, aku pun menoleh untuk memastikannya, dan tampaklah seorang cowok yang amat kukenali berdiri tepat di depanku.

Rambutnya yang bermodel raven, dan berwarna blue black, kulit wajahnya yang putih, bola matanya yang beririskan onyx, hanya satu nama terlintas di pikiranku, dia Sasuke Uchiha, cowok yang selama ini aku cintai.

Dia memang bukan kekasihku, tapi aku merasa hubungan kami begitu dekat dan cowok inilah yang membuatku begitu menyukai hujan.

"Iya. Aku kira hari ini tidak hujan, makanya aku tidak bawa payung, habisnya tadi pagi cuacanya cerah sih," kataku mencari alasan dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

Meskipun aku sengaja tidak membawa payung, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengira jika hari ini benar-benar hujan, tapi syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, dengan begini...

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Sasuke yang intonasi bicaranya tetap terdengar datar.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Hn, tak apa. Aku sudah biasa direpotkan olehmu,"  
kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum simpul dan nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bercanda.

Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Sasuke, dia terlalu baik padaku. Sebenarnya alasanku tidak membawa payung itu agar kami bisa pulang brsama. Tapi seakan-akan aku jadi memanfaatkannya. Aku merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku karena aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang! Hari sudah mulai gelap,"  
Ajak Sasuke sembari membuka payungnya hingga kami berdua tidak tertimpa guyuran air hujan dari langit.

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya melebihi suara gemercik yang berasal dari hujan, seakan-akan Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

Bisa sepayung berdua dengan orang yang dicintai saat hujan turun, pastinya akan menjadikan suasananya menjadi romantis, 'kan?

Sasuke selalu mengantarkan aku pulang ketika hujan turun seperti ini, karena itulah yang membuatku menyukai hujan dan berharap hujan akan terus turun agar aku selalu bersama dengannya.

Permintaanku terdengar begitu egois, kan?  
Tapi saat kita mencintai seseorang pastinya akan membuat kita menjadi egois, entah bagaimana caranya agar kita selalu bisa bersama dengan yang kita cintai.

"Sakura, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu bawa payung lagi. Kau jangan khawatir, saat hujan turun aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu pulang," kata Sasuke membuka percakapan diantara kami yang sedari tadi hening.

Eh? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berkata yang sama sekali tak ku duga sebelumnya, dan itu mmbuatku sangat bahagia. Aku tertegun dan rasanya rasa bahagia ini langsung menghangatkan hatiku yang paling dalam.

"I..Iya. Arigatou Sasuke-kun," jawabku dengan gugupnya.

Wajahku memerah panas, dan degupan di jantungku terasa bertambah kencang. Aku hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahku dan perasaanku yang begitu kacau ini hanya karena kata-katanya, dan perkataan darinya itu mmbuatku bertambah mencintainya.

Sekarang aku tahu satu hal. Hujan dan payung ini sangat berarti bagiku, karena berkat hujan dan payung itu dapat menghubungkanku dengan Sasuke.  
Kisah cintaku padanya dimulai pada dihari-hari saat hujan turun.

**FIN**

**Yak, cukup smpai d sni,, Gomen,, spertinya fict ini terlalu pndek..  
**

**tpi, slanjutnya sya akn brusaha mnulis fict yg agag panjang..  
**

**Jika Senpai-senpai berkenan,, Review please!  
**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu.. ^_^  
**


End file.
